In wireless or cellular systems, device-to-device (D2D) transmission can be exploited to enable user equipment (UE) cooperation. UE cooperation can significantly increase both throughput and coverage. Different cooperation protocols can be applied, such as Decode-and-Forward (D&F), Amplify-and-Forward (A&F), and other UE cooperation strategies. However, different UE cooperation protocols or strategies are typically best suited for different scenarios. For example, D&F is a suitable scheme in the case of a degraded relay channel. This scheme performs better when cooperating UEs (CUEs) have substantially higher access link quality than a target UE (TUE). The CUEs cooperate in forwarding signals from the network to the TUE. However, in order to be implemented, D&F requires at least one of the UEs to be able to decode the received signal, which limits its performance in some scenarios. There is a need for a scheme that provides a best or better UE cooperation strategy suitable for different scenarios in the network.